Incomplete And All Alone (Jahvie Oneshot) (BOYXBOY)
by Keito Nakamura
Summary: Rated M! and involves boyxboy stuff! Don't like don't read! Description: Jayy loves Dahvie but is dating Daniel. Dahvie doesn't know about how Jayy feels and is dating someone else. So when Dahvie wants Jayy to meet his girlfriend Jayy gets upset (oneshot!) ***WARNING***ALSO CONTAINS RAPE***


Hey guys, so i know i never finished my last story but ive been reading a lot f Jahvie fanfics lately and never found one that i really loved so ive decided to write one myself to my own specifications! so here you go hope you like it! :)

***IMPORTANT*** This was orriginally posted on my Wattpad account! I haven't stolen it from anyone! This own original story! If you want to find it on Wattpad, you can look up my username for it, which is: "Missandysixx" Only one of my stories comes up if you just search my username so you have to go to my profile. And I'm sure you can find it from there :P

*Jayy's POV*

"Jayy, I don't get it, why are you so mad at me!" Dahvie yelled at me. He was bringing his girlfriend over to meet me and i was not happy about that. Sure i already have a boyfriend and i love him of course, but I've always loved Dahvie. I love him more than anything, even if he doesn't know it. He doesn't love me though i know that for sure, i mean he's always talking about girls its obvious he'd never want to be with a guy.

"I-I just can't chose!" i yelled more to my self than to him. But it was true, i really couldn't choose. Dahvie didn't know what i was talking about, he never would.

"Jayy what are you talking about?!" he said, desperation in his voice. "Jayy, if you're talking about Daniel now, he's really isn't good for you. He's messing you up! i feel like i don't even know you anymore!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I had too many emotions built up inside. suddenly I burst into tears, i grabbed my leather jacket and ran out the door into the rain.

I just didn't know what to do, i couldn't choose. Not between Daniel and Dahvie.

I looked back to see Dahvie running out the door after me.

I ran out onto the street, Dahvie following me, and stopped looking back at him to see him looking at me with a scared look on his face. Suddenly he ran towards me pushing me off the road.

i looked up to see a car speeding across the road just a few feet away from me. I looked up at Dahvie who was hovering over me soaking wet from the rain and breathing heavily. He looked at me, hurt and evident on his face. Just then he grunted in pain and rolled over beside me. i was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him in anger and pain.

"Jayy," he said, "I don't get what's wrong.. Are you jealous of me or something? 'Cause i know what goes on when you're with Daniel, I know he beats you.."

"He doesn't beat me..." I said, almost emotionlessly except for the fact that i was still crying.

"Yes he does Jayy! Why do you keep denying it?!"

"Because he doesn't! I only get what I deserve!"

"What could you possibly do to deserve what he does to you!"

"This.." I said and leaned over pressing my lips to his. I pulled away when he didn't kiss me back, knowing that my worst fear had just come true. This had just proved that he would never love me. i looked into his widened eyes desperately looking for something to prove me wrong. when i found nothing i got up off the ground and turned to walk away.

"I deserve it because i love you..." i said before running off, leaving Dahvie on the side of the road in shock.

I walked down to graveyard, sticking a hand in my pocket searching for the extra razor blades i kept in there. Once i reached a spot deep inside the cemetery where i thought nobody would find me, i sat down against a tombstone and i pulled out the razor blade. i looked down to my wrist at the thin cuts that were just starting to heal. Then i lifted up my shirt and looked down to where i had carved the word 'slut' into my skin right above my cock and traced my fingertips over the wounding word and winced when it stung due to my forgetting to disinfect it. I truly felt incomplete and totally and utterly alone... I held the razor blade to my wrist but before i could make a cut my boyfriend Daniel walked up to me and grabbed the razor from my hand.

"Having fun without me Jayy?" he asked smugly. he held the blade up to my cheek and lightly sliced a thin line across it, making me wince. he noticed the small movement from me and slapped me right across the face. "faggot" he said ripping off my shirt then pulling off his belt and tying my hands up with it.

"You wanna have some fun slut?" he asked me mockingly. I nodded and he bent down in front of where i was sitting, grabbed the collar of my shirt and mashed our lips together. And after we were both panting heavily, he sat down top of me and started grinding against me.

"Daniel... please.. more" was all i managed to utter between breaths.

"I decide when you get more bitch so don't fucking tell me what to do" he spat, pulling his dick out of his pants. "Suck it slut" he said forcing his whole cock down my throat at once and slamming my head repeatedly into the tombstone behind me with every forceful thrust he made into my mouth.

Suddenly he pulled out of my mouth and grabbed my arm pulling me behind a tree where he pulled my pants off. then he lifted me up so that my bare back was up against the rough bark on the tree and slammed his dick into my entrance without any prep and in no time i could feel the blood dripping down between my legs and i could feel the tears pouring down my face. yet somehow i still got some sort of sick pleasure out of him fucking me raw and the rough bark making deep scratches in my back. he had me under his spell, moaning his name in pleasure.

"oh fuck! Daniel! I'm- I'm gonna-" I cut off my sentence and came all over my stomach and soon after i felt Daniel come inside me.

"Hey!" someone yelled running towards us.

"shit" Daniel muttered under his breath, dropping me on the ground to do up his pants and running off.

I grabbed my boxers and leather skinny jeans and tried to pull them on as fast as i could with my hands still bound before the person got to me. After i got my pants on i started feeling that familiar feeling of raw skin burning in between my legs and on my back.

"Jayy?" i heard someone ask shocked. I looked up to see Garrett Ecstasy my close friend and ex-singer of Blood On The Dance Floor.

"Garrett?" I said more to myself than to him because I knew he would for sure tell Dahvie where I was and what i was doing. I quickly got up and started running away, but only to find myself falling over from the burning pain in between my legs. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground more tears spilling out of my eyes.

"That's what you get for fucking some guy in the middle of the cemetery!" he yelled at me."I'm gonna call Dahvie and tell him to come get you..." he added sounding really pissed off.

"NO!" i yelled at him getting up and running despite the pain. but it was useless because i wasn't fast enough, Garrett grabbed my arm just above where the belt held my hands together tightly making me spin around to face him accidentally falling on my ass in the process. i let out another pain filled grunt.

"Why not, Jayy?!" he yelled back getting desperate now, wanting answers to all the questions that were popping up in his head.

"Because!" I yelled. suddenly the back of my head started throbbing and i started getting dizzy. "Ahh!" i breathed, remembering the continuous blows to my head i got only a few minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice,"Jayy?" he asked when i didn't answer. Still refusing to answer him, I started struggling to untie my hands and he reached down and did it for me throwing the belt aside.

i quickly reached up and put pressure against the back of my head pulling my hand away quickly due to the pain. i looked down at my hand to see fresh blood covering my hand. "Oh shit." i muttered, laughing nervously.

"What the fuck man?!" he said in in a high pitched voice. "What he hell is that?!" he started freaking out.

"Its just... a bit of... blood.." i said trying to get up off the ground, but failed as i stumbled and fell back on my ass again. "heh, whoa." i mused.

"Dude that's more than a bit of blood! are you gonna, like, pass out or something?" he asked still freaking out.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well let me at least bring you back to the shack and get that disinfected.." he said helping me up and taking me over to his little golf cart buggy thing that the workers at the cemetery get. he put me in the passenger's seat grabbing my shirt and jacket off the ground and handing them to me to put on. then he walked around to the driver's seat and drove to the little shack he had on the property where he usually lived.

When we got there, he told me to go take a shower and that he would disinfect all the cuts after. "DON'T phone Dahvie." I said dryly before going to the bathroom to shower.

When I got out of the shower, I didn't even bother putting my clothes back on so instead, i wrapped a towel around my waist and went into the living room to find Garrett eating instant noodles and talking to someone on the phone. He had it on speaker and when i heard the voice that was on the other end of the line, I froze. He had called Dahvie.

"Ya," he said,"Jayy's here-" he stopped talking when he saw me standing there glaring at him.

"You fucking bitch!" i yelled at him grabbing his phone and hanging up on Dahvie. "I told you not to fucking call him!" i continued bursting into tears.

"Well he's already on his way over so it doesn't fucking matter!"

"Fuck!" i yelled sitting sideways on a chair and leaning on the back.

Garrett took this as an opportunity to get the disinfectant and start cleaning the scratches on my back and my head and the cut on my cheek.

As for me, I just sat there sobbing.

*Dahvie's POV*

Finally i knew where Jayy was, I got in my car and started driving to the cemetery as soon as i got the call. I was so relieved that he was safe, i was trying to call him all day but it just went to voice mail.. i guess his phone was off or something because thats usually the only time he doesn't answer my calls... But i couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said when he had run off. he said he deserved all the abuse Daniel gave him because he loved me? What happened to having the right to love? i mean we wrote a song about it for crying out loud! had he forgotten everything we stand for?

I was just barely focusing on driving, my thoughts were too distracted by Jayy. The light i was at turned green and i stepped on the gas pedal only paying attention to the road in front of me. But i saw something out of the corner of my eye that distracted me. I turned my head just in time to see the bright headlights of a speeding car heading straight for me. Then i felt the impact of the car hitting the side of mine, forcefully flipping my car upside down trapping me underneath.

I tried to move but my foot was caught under something. i attempted to pull it free but felt a sharp pain that shot up my leg. I screamed but i could barely hear anything, like when you fly in a plane and your ears get plugged. Suddenly i started to get dizzy, and everything became a dark blur...

*Jayy's POV*

"Oh my god Jayy what happened between you and Dahvie? Why won't you just tell me already?" he asked desperately. i didn't answer so he just sighed and continued disinfecting my wounds.

"Know what? Fine, you don't have to tell me.." he said giving up. "Holy shit.. why do you have the word faggot carved into your back?!"

He was talking about the scar on my left shoulder blade Daniel had given me a while back. "Because that's what i am..." I replied in a shaky voice, my breath hitching in my throat.

"You're not a fucking faggot Jayy. Who did this to you?"

"D-Daniel..." i admitted crying even more.

"What the fuck?! Then he's the fag here not you! How did he even do this? it looks like it fucking hurt.."

"He did it with a screw driver.." I said quietly.

"And you let him fucking get away with that?!" the way he said it made me cringe.

"I only get what I deserve. No more, no less..."

"Jayy, how could you ever possibly deserve this? You're fucking beautiful.." he said almost sadly.

"How do i not deserve it? I love someone who could never ever love me back and they probably think i'm disgusting because of it..."

"Who?"

" That's my little secret.." I said, leaving both of us with nothing else to say.

I sighed taking out my iPhone feeling kind of disappointed that Dahvie hadn't called me all day. I tried to unlock my only to realize that it had actually been off all day. i turned it on and unlocked it getting what had to have been at least fifty texts at a time. All from Dahvie.. I ignored them all and checked my missed calls. Thirty-two missed calls and ten voicemails.. Also all from Dahvie...

Both Garrett and I jumped as my phone rang loudly echoing through the room. I looked down to check the number, expecting it to be Dahvie again and was surprised to see a number i didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I answered with a sigh.

"Hello, is this Jayy Von Monroe?" a woman's voice asked formally. at first i thought it was another creepy fan that had got a hold of my number, but it was way to formal to be that.

"Ya, why?" I asked still suspicious.

"I'm a Dr. Walker from St. John's Hospital. Do you know a... Davey? Davey Vanity?" she asked, struggling to pronounce Dahvie's name.

"Ya, Dahvie, he's my... best friend... Why?" I said starting to freak out.

"He.. um, well he was in a car acciden-"

"What?! Is he okay?!" I was really worried now.

"He- well... He's on life support.." she said.

I burst into tears. I was worried and scared. "What the fuck.." I said, my voice was hoarse and it cracked as I spoke.

I hung up the phone and jumped up, running to the bathroom to put my clothes on, and ran back out grabbing Garrett by the arm and pulling him out the door by the door.

"Where's your car?!" I asked freaking the fuck out.

"Why?!"

"Dahvie's in the fucking hospital that's why! Now where the fuck is you fucking car?!" I yelled. My body was racking with each heart wrenching sob that escaped my lips.

"Jayy you need to calm the fuck down!" he said grabbing me by the tops of my arms.

I started fighting to get away from him."DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! DAHVIE'S AT THE HOSPITAL, ON FUCKING LIFE SUPPORT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HIM! I FUCKING LOVE HIM!" I yelled loud enough to hear my voice echo through the cemetery. I clamped my hand over my mouth realizing what i'd just said.

Garrett let me go, pausing for a second and then he started walking towards his garage getting in his giant white hummer that sat in front of it. "Are you coming?" he asked watching me just standing there shaking from crying so hard. But I managed to snap out of my daze and I quickly nodded running up to the passenger's seat as he got in the driver's seat and started the car.

Once we were both in, he quickly drove out of the cemetery and to the hospital.

I had fallen asleep by the time we got to the hospital. But was woken up suddenly when I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up bridal style. I felt something being pressed to the back of my head and I opened my eyes quickly. The whole world seemed to spin when I looked in front of us noticing that Garrett was running. He slowed down when he noticed i was awake.

"Are you okay?! You just gave me a fucking heart attack!"

I suddenly felt extremely nauseous. "Put me down." I mumbled weakly trying to push him away. He put me down and I stumbled over to the entrance of the hospital leaning with my arms on the wall beside the door and putting my head down. I could feel the sweat pouring off of me and I started feeling dizzy again. Suddenly I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head and before I knew it, I was puking my guts out onto the ground in front of me.

By the time I stopped puking, my whole body and my clothes were drenched in sweat and the back of my head was throbbing. I felt something being pressed to the back of my head and turned around to see Garrett looking at me with concern.

"Hold this to the back of your head." He said taking whatever was on the back of my head, which was apparently a rag covered in my blood, off and handing it to me. I did as he instructed, holding it against the back of my head.

"Shit man, you look worse than that chick in twilight did when she was pregnant..." he paused when I gave him a 'what the hell' look, "Whatever man, anyways can you walk?"

I nodded and we walked into the hospital, going up to the front desk where a black woman sat as she finished directing some people to a hospital room. "Um, I got a call from a lady named Dr. Walker and she said my friend was in this hospital on life support." I finished, out of breath from talking in such a panicked rush.

"What's their name?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"Dah... Dahv-" suddenly I fell to the ground roughly, feeling like I was paralyzed. The only thing I could hear above my heavy ragged breathing was the woman shouting out some emergency code and Garrett yelling out profanities as he freaked out.

I felt myself being lifted onto a hospital gurney and being wheeled some where on it. But before they could get me to wherever they were taking me I blacked out from blood loss.

I woke up to a steady beeping noise. I opened my eyes slowly, having to wait a few seconds for the blurriness to wear off and saw Garrett sleeping in a chair near the hospital bed i was in. I felt some gauze wrapped around my head, and then I looked down to see that i was in one of those gross looking dress things hospital patients wear. After looking around the room I saw my clothes folded neatly after being cleaned.

Suddenly my head cleared up and I remembered that Dahvie was on life support. I sat up quickly ripping off everything they had attached to me, needles and all. Ignoring my massive head rush, I ripped off the circular white sticker thing that checks your heart beat and the beeping noise went flat triggering an alarm to sound in the hall informing the nurses of this with some colour code.

He looked up at me as I jumped off the bed to get my clothes. When I stood up, I felt a stinging pain right above my crotch. I pulled my boxers and skinny jeans on and pulled the hospital gown off to see what the stinging was. When I looked down, I saw the word slut, that I had cut into myself a few days before, and the skin around it was swollen and red and the cut seemed to have been either disinfected or it was just even more infected. Ignoring it, I pulled my shirt and jacket on and started walking towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Garrett asked alarmed by my sudden rush to leave.

"What room is Dahvie in?" I said answering him with a question.

"314" he said knowing I wouldn't let him stop me from seeing Dahvie.

As I was about to bolt out the door, a nurse ran up to the door blocking my exit. "Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" she asked trying to sit me back down on the hospital bed. She was standing on on side of the door blocking the rest with her arm so I ducked under her arm and ran off down the hall, Garrett running after me trying to catch up while the nurse yelled after us trying to stop us.

We finally reached an elevator and I stumbled in pulling Garrett by the arm. Once we were in the elevator I pressed the button for floor three. We were both breathing heavily trying to catch out breath, only to start running again when the elevator doors opened.

As we were running, I started to slow down, tripping and almost falling a couple of times. I grabbed Garrett's arm and stopped bending over and putting my hands on my knees breathing heavily. "Hey are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

After a couple of seconds, I managed to pull myself and start quickly walking to find the room Dahvie was in "Ya I'm fine." I said looking back at him.

Suddenly we walked by a room with some windows and I froze when I looked in. In the room I saw Dahvie on a hospital bed, a drip attached to him by a needle, casts on his right foot that ended just below his knee and on his right elbow, and he also had stitches all down his right arm, he looked worse than I thought he would.

I couldn't take it anymore, I burst into tears in the middle of the hallway. Garrett wrapped his arms around me and we just stood there.

"Oh god, this is all my fault," I said, my body shaking with sobs,"if I hadn't run away.."

"Jayy, its not your fault." Garrett said comforting me. "You wanna see if we can go see him?"

I nodded and he walked over to a nurse and asked her if we could see Dahvie. She looked over at myself who was leaning against one of Dahvie's room's windows crying, and said we were allowed in but he might not wake up yet. Garrett walked up to me, putting his hand on my back, opening the door and guiding me in.

*Garrett's POV*

When we walked into the room, Jayy rushed over to Dahvie. I shut the door behind us and walked over to them. Jayy was sobbing and mumbling things to Dahvie, who lay unconscious on the hospital bed. I pulled Jayy into a comforting hug and held him against my chest.

When he pushed away I went to go sit in the chair beside the door and he went to the chair beside Dahvie.

After that we just waited. We sat in complete silence, other than Jayy whispering to Dahvie occasionally, for who knows how long. Eventually I looked out the window to see that it was dark out. I looked down at my phone to see that it was 10:00. I got up and walked over to Jayy who had fallen asleep with his head leaning against Dahvie's hospital bed. I put my hand on his shoulder and being a light sleeper he woke up with a start and looked at me.

"I'm going home, do you want to stay here?" I asked.

He didn't say anything to me. Instead he just rested his head back on Dahvie's bed looking totally lifeless. I took his silence as a yes and left after saying bye and that I'd be back the next day.

**A few days later**

*Jayy's POV*

It's been three days since Dahvie's crash, and I was so nervous that I felt like I was about to puke.

It was about 3:00 pm and Garret had just gone to some fast food place to get us lunch. I had nothing to do now but stand over Dahvie holding his hand as I begged him to wake up soon.

Suddenly, as if Dahvie somehow heard me, I felt fingers moving around in my hand. I looked at my hand that held Dahvie's and then moved my eyes back up to Dahvie's face. I heard a groan and saw Dahvie squeeze his eyes shut tightly before opening them.

My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest and my breathing was ragged. I both nervous and excited at the same time. Was he going to hate me or would he be happy to see me?

Dahvie looked around the room before moving his eyes to look directly into mine.

"Jayy?" He asked still sounding a bit out of it.

I let out sharp, ragged breath I didn't know I was holding as he spoke. "Ya Dahv, I'm right here." I said, my voice shaking.

"Can I ask you something?" I suddenly got nervous as he said that. He held my hand tightly as he moved to sit up and face me, his legs not quite long enough to touch the floor as they hung off the side of the bed.

"Sure Dahv, anything." I responded nervously holding his hand up to my chest.

"Do you still feel the same way about me now as you did before?" He looked directly into my eyes once again.

I hesitated before answering, knowing exactly what he meant when he said "before".

"Yes." I said, having known the answer to that question since the day I met him.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, he leaned up and kissed me. I gasped and stayed frozen before pushing him back.

"I'm sorry Dahvie but I can't take advantage of you like this. You're still confused, and you probably don't even realize what you're doing. You'll probably end up regretting this later." It took all the strength I had to not kiss him back but I didn't want either of us to get hurt later if this wasn't real.

"Jayy do you even know how I got in that car crash? I was coming to get you, and the only reason I did that was because I cared about you! I even dumped my girlfriend because she didn't even care about where you were! And that was when I realized that I fucking love you with all my being!" His voice got louder as he spoke and I just stood there frozen from shock. Dahvie had just confessed his love to me. I felt all my fears wash away when he said that, and it felt amazing, I felt a million times better than I had only a few moments ago.

"I love you too" I said leaning down and kissing him.

He moved his lips against mine softly at first, but we quickly became more passionate. I let Dahvie win in the fight for dominance easily.

I held his face in my hands and he slipped his hand under my shirt as best he could with his wounds. I inhaled sharply when he moved his hand over the infected cuts on my stomach. I pulled back from him quickly, hanging my head and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Shit, Jayy what did I do?" Dahvie panicked. He pulled my shirt up, seeing the derogatory word that I had so willingly cut into my skin. It was now more swollen and red than before, and boy did it fucking hurt. "Oh my god Jayy what happened? Who did this?" He asked shocked.

"I'm sorry Dahvie I know I shouldn't have done it, it just felt so good, it was just a less obvious place to release than on my wri-" I stopped abruptly, realizing that I had gone too far, but it was to late. Dahvie grabbed my wrist and looked at all the cuts that were healing and that we're still fresh.

"Jayy, I'm so sorry... And what happened to your head?" He said just noticing the bandage.

I awkwardly explained my encounter with Daniel in the grave yard using as little detail as possible.

"Don't worry Dahvs, I'm done with him. You're the only one I've ever loved..." I trailed off at the end blushing at my cheesiness.

Just as Dahvie pulled me into a hug, Garrett came back. He laughed and Dahvie smiled at him from over my shoulder. He put the food down on the chair beside the door and left again, coming back in to tell us that Dahvie could leave tomorrow. He left once again and me and Dahvie pulled away from our hug.

"So um Dahvie...?" I asked awkwardly.

"Ya Jayy?"

"Would you maybe want to be my boyfriend?"

"I don't just want to, Jayy, I need to be your boyfriend." He said smiling widely. I smiled back at him and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow. I couldn't wait to get out of this hospital tomorrow because as of today, I was fully ready to turn my life around.

Okay so ya that's the end! I hope you guys liked it and it wasn't too weird =^.^=


End file.
